Aces Jarate
Aces Jarate is a BLU Crocodile Sniper TF2 Freak Aces Jarate is one of the protagonists of the Murder at Series Appearance Aces Jarate looks like a BLU sniper Crocodile wearing Killer Exclusive and License to Maim Personality and Behaviour Aces Jarate is usually very Friendly to his co.workers when he’s off work or is drinking coffee and eating chilli with it waiting for a new investigations to solve He’s loyal to his job as a investigator and police force that he’ll help if needed he’ll even let the criminal have a second chance at redemption but most of the time doesn’t work out well and him having to put them down Despite his cannibalistic behaviour after one of his many past investigations he was force to eat a BLU Scout to be set free from a unknown RED Engineer, He barely eats anyone except criminals. Powers and Abilities Aces Jarate has keen intellect following clues or plans to the freaks that done damage to the public he’ll even plan ahead of times just in case Aces loves his Sword and Shield that he’ll have them in his inventory at all times for a slash and smash or bash technique against his foes and will sometimes often shield charge his opponents His Australium Badge is a License to Maim that when Aces points while holding it at a victim they’ll turn into a golden Statue until released He can also Spit Jarate into people’s eyes to temporarily blind them for a quick escape or a will time shot with his bow Also Aces Jarate being part Crocodile has all the standard Crocodile abilities like their strong jaws,Strength and stealth underwater which also means he has the same weaknesses of them too. Faults and Weakness Aces Jarate puts too much trust into his enemies that he’ll believe they’ll change when givin the chance that puts him in danger of very evil Freaks or deranged killers. His Jarate spilt is only use to blind his opponents and can be easily wiped off or be unaffected to robots and already blind opponents If Aces doesn’t eat his chilli in awhile he’ll go into a withdrawal state and even going a bit cannibalistic to anyone friend or foe alike also he doesn’t have enough destructive power to take on tougher freaks since he use to only investigates normal crimes and murderers. and if he’s been knocked out or his badge been thrown away or stolen anyone he froze as a Australium statue will be freed but High Rank Freaks can wit stand it but not if critically injured. Trivia * When he talks his voice sound like there's water in his mouth due to Jarate in his body system * Aces Jarate was going to be a GRY Spy before but the creator wanted a a unusual investigator as the Freak and he didn’t want to change the name Category:Snipers Category:Cannibals Category:Concepts made by Kyuubiman3 Category:Intellectuals Category:BLU Team Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Blade Users Category:Enthusiasts Category:Friendly